Way Too Late
by C Indiana
Summary: Epilogue: Casey decided 4 years after leaving Jane while she pregnant that now would be a good time to return and claim not only Jane, but their daughter as well. Jane and Maura are both happy to inform him that it is way too late for that. Warning! Futa Maura!


**So I obviously don't own Rizzoli & Isles, but I do enjoy borrowing the character's every once in a while cause it's fun. So I'm hardcore procrastinating watching the final season for Rizzoli & Isles because I'm not ready to see it go. I made the mistake of reading one of the books and can easily see how different the show is. I personally think the show is better because they feed my need for Rizzles.**

 **Way Too Late**

I groan in protest when I feel something tap against my cheek repeatedly trying to wake me up. I try to move away, but realize that there's no escaping it. It takes a few moments to realize that it's the little hand of my daughter tapping my cheek.

I lift my head off of my wife's shoulder and look down at my daughter's beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "Yes, darling," I sigh softly.

"Mommy!" She squeals with excitement at finally getting my attention. I swear she is just like her momma it's so adorable.

In the background I hear something insistently knocking at our front door. I look down at see my little girl bouncing with excitement. That must be why she was trying to wake me up.

"Door mommy," she says with a proud toothy smile. At that point I hear the insistent knocking on the front door becoming louder.

I look down and see Jane still sleeping so I sit up scooping our little angel into my arms and answer the door.

I feel the breath leave my body when I see none other than Lieutenant Colonel Charles Jones. I feel my grip tighten on my daughter when I see his eyes immediately focus on her.

"Good afternoon Lieutenant or should I say General," I say with a strand smile. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? It's been quite a while since I've last seen you." Finally his eyes cut to me.

"I went to Jane's apartment, but apparently she's moved out. Do you know where she lives now?" He asks as he once again looks at my daughter.

"Why exactly are you looking for Jane? If memory serves the last time you two spoke all those years ago things didn't exactly end on a good note." I see his jaw clench in anger.

"Yes, well I've had some time to think about it. I'm just here to see how she's doing." I can tell he's lying, but for the time being I let it go.

"Mommy," my daughter says as she pats my shoulder again trying to gain my attention.

"Yes, Gabriela," I say with a soft smile.

"Down!" She shouts with enthusiasm. I chuckle softly as I set her down and watch as she runs back to the couch.

I hear a throat clear behind me. I turn my attention back towards Casey and see him standing there with his hands shoved in his pockets kind of awkward.

"If you could just tell me where I could find Jane I'll be on my way." He says as he looks down at the ground.

I don't have the chance to say anything before we both hear the sleep laden voice of my beloved wife. "You just couldn't let me sleep could you, you little monster." I chuckle softly when I turn around and see Gabriela sitting on Jane's chest bouncing happily.

"Momma!" She screams happily as Jane finally sits up. I watch as she rolls her shoulders a bit trying to work out the kinks from falling asleep on the couch.

"How is somebody so small so loud?" Jane chuckles lovingly as she leans down to kiss our daughter's forehead.

"Jane," I hear Casey say from behind me. Her head immediately snaps towards us. I see her grip tighten around our daughter just as mine did.

"What in the hell are you doing here Casey?" Jane growls as she moves to stand up with Gabby in her arms. I don't even attempt to try to chastise her for her language. Now doesn't really seem like the time considering who's currently standing at our front door.

I reluctantly move out of the way and allow Casey to enter. The last thing we need is the neighbors overhearing this particular argument. "I went to your apartment, but they said you had moved out like three or four years ago. I came to Maura hoping she would know where I could find you." He says as he steps inside. I close the door behind him and quickly move to stand next to my family.

"Actually I moved out a few weeks after you left. You remember that right? I told you I was pregnant and instead of stepping up you signed over your parental rights and left me to deal with everything myself." I place my hand on Jane's back trying to keep her calm.

"You caught me off guard. I'm sorry, okay? I realize I should have handled that better than I did, but I'm here now." Is he serious? He's a little bit late.

"Are you kidding me? You show up now and I'm what supposed to what? Just into your arms and forgive you?" Jane scoffs in disbelief.

"Well yeah, I was kind of hoping you would actually. I've missed you, Jane." He says as he rubs the back of his neck. His eyes focus on Gabriela again causing my muscles to constrict. "Is that our daughter?" I move to stand in front of Jane feeling a bit possessive.

"Last time I checked she isn't your anything Casey. She might have your DNA, but that doesn't make you her father." Jane growls.

"Technically her having my DNA does make me her father, Jane." Casey says with a smug look that honestly makes me want to hit him.

"Technically in the eyes of the law Jane is correct. You have no parental rights to _our_ daughter." I say emphasizing the "our" in that sentence.

I watch his eyes narrow as he looks between me and Jane. "She called you mommy." He says softly as I can practically see the dots beginning to connect in his mind.

"That's because I was there when you weren't, Casey. When Jane was experience horrible morning sickness and when she was craving things at all hours of the night. Then when Gabriela was born I was the one in the delivery with Jane holding her hand while she pushed. I even got to cut the umbilical cord." I say with a smug smile that makes his eyes narrow even further.

"Yes well thank you for all you've done, but I'm here to get my family back." I hear Jane scoff again which only makes my smile widen.

"There's no family here for you, Casey. You chose the Army over us there's no coming back from that. Besides did you honestly believe that I was just sitting around this whole time hoping and praying you came back, but I'm so happy to tell you I wasn't waiting around for you to disappointment yet again." Jane says as I turn back and see her holding up her left hand showing Casey the diamond encrusted titanium wedding band I had the pleasure of sliding on her finger almost 3 years ago.

"So you just ran off with some random guy and got married, but you wouldn't marry me? Who is he?" Casey growls out between his teeth.

"Not so much a he, but a she." I say with a proud smile as I hold up my left hand displaying the identical wedding band around my ring finger.

"Momma oopsie," I chuckle softly when I see Jane grimace. She knows it's her turn to change Gabriela's dirty diaper.

"I'll be okay, my love." I whisper loud enough for her to hear when I see her looking at me with uncertainty. I know she doesn't trust Casey enough to leave me alone with him. I move to stand in front of her and gently kiss her lips. "I'll be fine." I sigh softly as I gently move her towards the hallway.

Casey and I both watch her walk away before we turn to face each other. I cross my arms over my chest and roll my eyes when I see him do the same thing. "How have you been Casey?" I say with a cheeky smile.

"You know she's going to leave you eventually, right? I think I know Jane better than you do so if anything she married you out of gratitude." If this had been the beginning of our relationship I might have believed him but not now.

"You know that's where I think you are wrong. You really don't know Jane as well as you think you do because if you did you wouldn't be standing in our living room right now." I say with a smug smile completely unfazed.

"I'm here to get my family that you're trying to steal from me." He really is over presumptuous if he honestly believes that even if we weren't married Jane would take him back.

"It's not really stealing if you walked away from it to begin with." I see his face beginning to redden. "Also I feel it's only right to tell you. Jane asked me to marry her not the other way around. She's also the one who asked me to sign Gabriela's birth certificate as her other parent." I see Casey flinch slightly at that tidbit of news. I couldn't resist rubbing it in a little bit more. "There's a copy of Gabby's birth certificate hanging next to our marriage license on the wall over there if you don't believe me." I say as I point to two picture frames hanging on the wall side by side.

He slowly walks over to the wall to see for himself. "Gabriela Angela Rizzoli-Isles," he whispers softly almost in disbelief. I think he held out hope that I was lying.

"It's a beautiful name don't you think? I was truly honored when Jane allowed me to name her, but to be fair she gets to name the next one." He scoffs as he looks at me with defiance.

"No, Jane isn't the type to go through in vitro or whatever the hell you'll use your money to pay for. She's more of the old fashioned type." He says as he moves his hand down to subtly grab his crotch.

"While I do believe you are wrong about that it's not really an issue seeing as how I can get her pregnant the old fashion way." Usually I'm very guarded about my extra appendage, but thanks to the support of Jane and her family it doesn't really bother me anymore.

I see Casey look between my face and my crotch for a few moments before he can finally recover from his shock. "You're a fucking freak." He spits as he takes a step away from me. I couldn't help but flinch slightly. That word still hurts me deeply.

"Watch how you speak to my wife, Charles." Jane growls as she re-enters the room with Gabriela resting on her hip.

"Then tell her to watch how she speaks about you. She's talking about how she's going to get you pregnant the old fashion way and it's disgusting." Jane quickly hands me Gabriela to me as she moves to stand in Casey's face.

"Let's get one thing clear. There is absolutely nothing disgusting about my beautiful wife. Just because she was born with a penis doesn't take away from who she is as a person. She is a fantastic wife and an even better mother to our child." Jane hisses as she glares Casey down. "Also I'm already pregnant so she's succeeded, and she did a better job than you since I'm pregnant with twins." Jane says as she rests her hand on her stomach.

I watch as Casey finally looks at her stomach and sees the baby bump starting to form there. He takes a few more steps back in shock. "Are you serious?" He whispers softly.

"I told you Casey I didn't just sit around waiting and hoping you'd come back. I wanted somebody who would love me for me and I found that with Maura." Jane says softly as she moves to stand next to me.

"I came back here for both of you. We were going to finally be a family." I believe he's saying this more to himself than he is to us.

"It's way too late for that, Casey. I already have a family that I love and who loves me. If you can't accept that than I think it's best that you leave because I won't allow you to ruin it for me." Casey looks between all three of us for a few moments before he turns on his heel and heads towards the front door.

"You're seriously just going to walk away again?" I ask as his hand rests heavily on the doorknob.

"I came back here to try and convince Jane to come back with me to Washington D.C. I'm not willing to leave the Army when I've finally made General. I have no interest in being a part-time parent so it's best if I just leave. I can see I've wasted my time." He sighs as he opens the door. "She's beautiful by the way. She looks just like you, Jane." Casey says right before the door slams closed behind him.

I believe that's the last we will be seeing of General Charles Jones. I can't say I'm sad about that. I couldn't resist smiling when I feel a big hand tap my shoulder. "Yes, Jane," I chuckle softly when I look over and see her pouting at me. "The mini monsters and I are hungry." She says as she pats her stomach. I can see she's not going allow Casey leaving one again to affect her like it has so many times.

"Me too!" I look down and see an identical pout on Gabby's face. Two against one really does not work to my advantage.

"Well then let's go to the kitchen so I can feed all of my monsters both small and big." I say as I turn to walk towards the kitchen knowing that Jane isn't far behind.

I kiss our little girl's cheek as I set her down in her high chair. I watch as Jane takes a seat next to her. I get a warm feeling in my chest as I look at the both of them and feel nothing but pure love. I never thought I could have this, but now that I do I couldn't imagine my life any other way.

"Mommy, food!" Gabriela screams making me chuckle softly. She really is her mother's child and not just in looks, but I wouldn't have her any other way either.

 **Okay so I'm originally writing this as a one shot, but it has the possibility to be a multi-chapter fiction. I'm still dabbling with the idea. Some people have been saying that I should write a lengthy fiction for Rizzoli & Isles so this might be it. Let me know what y'all think.**


End file.
